


A Joke Gone Wrong

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Jokes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sulu and Chekov's joke fails.





	A Joke Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Spock has no problem understanding this pun.

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. It wasn’t supposed to end with Spock looking like he had sparks flying out of his eyes or rushing from the room.

Who would’ve thought that a harmless joke would have gotten the reaction it had? Who would’ve thought that Spock actually cared for McCoy?

All Sulu said in the mess hall was, “Your point eludes me, Doctor. How can I feel it?”

And Chekov answered, “With your wonderful hands, Mr. Spock.”

Exit Spock.

“You are two stupid assholes!” McCoy snarled.

Sulu and Chekov stared at each other.

McCoy cared for Spock, too?!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
